Toxins Taking Over
by gothic antagonist
Summary: While singing "Toxic" and the crowd uproaring in what Sue called a "Britney Spears sex riot", Rachel feels something strange tugging at her body. Something like fire...and she can't believe who the feelings are aimed at. *Will/Rachel*


**A/N**~ I never would've thought that I'd be so into Glee fanfiction, but after watching this scene like a million times and going crazy over how sexy Mr. Schue and Rachel were...I just had to write this one-shot. It was screaming to be written, and who am I NOT to give into inspiration? Seriously. **;D **(*NOTE* This was written as if Rachel were completely single and Finn wasn't in love with her.)**  
**

**Summary: While singing "Toxic" and the crowd uproaring in what Sue called a "Britney Spears sex riot", Rachel feels something strange tugging at her body. Something like fire...and she can't believe who the feelings are aimed at. *Will/Rachel*  
**

**

* * *

**

_Baby, can't you see I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Rachel Berry was beaming. She loved performing as it was, but to be singing a song like "Toxic" by none other than Britney Spears... It had to have been the greatest feeling in the world. At first, she had been completely against the idea, but after having her own fantasy involving the Pop goddess, she couldn't say no.

Hell, this was just _way_ too much fun.

_Too high, can't come down  
Losin' my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Oh, do you feel me now?_

She smiled to herself as her teacher came dancing out of the background. He was grinning like a fool and clearly enjoying himself as he sang, getting just as lost in the lyrics and the music as the rest of them were.

Sometimes, Mr. Schue was really cool.

_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Rachel smiled happily to herself as she danced, her mind focused solely on the moment. Her body moved and her voice rang out with the others' in such a perfect and captivating way that they had gotten the students in the stands to rise to their feet. She felt the familiar rush she got every time she performed like this and her heart soared. Glee club was so much fun._  
_

_It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

Rachel had now been around Will a few times as a result of their amazing choreography and felt her heart skip a few beats, which was unusual. She found herself smiling like crazy too...but that couldn't be because of him...could it?

She looked over at the teacher and felt a different sort of rush.

_Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Oh, can you feel me now?_

The words, sung by the suddenly irresistible and incredibly sexy Mr. Schuester, filled the young woman's ears and sent her heart flying. She dismissed the feeling, however, telling herself that it was just the rush of performing that she was experiencing and nothing more. After all, what Kurt had been saying was completely true – Britney Spears had the power to make people feel on top of the world. She could empower others through her music and lyrics, as well as her passion.

That was precisely what was happening to Rachel. Singing "Toxic" was making her feel like she could do anything.

Absolutely...anything.

She realized as a sudden burning sensation shot through her body and heated her up from the inside just what that could mean for her. A heated blush bridged her nose and she found herself smiling dangerously, something that went unnoticed by her fellow glee club members.

_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Oh, how true those words were. He certainly seemed intoxicating to her right now, as her breathing had been reduced to a slight pant and her heartbeat had increased exponentially. Was it just her, or was it extremely hot all of a sudden?

Will was completely into the performance, and my God, was he on fire. His voice was dripping with sex and seduction as he danced and sang, his body twisting in ways that made Rachel squirm inside. He was a god when he performed, no one could deny it. He could easily captivate his audience...a trait that she had always admired in him.

She felt like slapping herself in the face. Okay, this was Mr. Schue, here. He had made it completely obvious months ago that she shouldn't like him. He had practically spelled it out to her. She understood how wrong it was now, and she had moved on.

At least...she _thought_ she had.

_Intoxicate me now  
If you love me now  
I think I'm ready now  
_

The desire in her was spreading like wildfire. The song was nearing its end, which meant that there was nothing she could do to distract herself... Unless she got out of there quickly, of course. That was always an option.

_Intoxicate me now  
If you love me now_

"I think I'm ready..." she sang, her voice slow and seductive as she gazed at Will. She grinned as she opened her mouth to sing the last line of the song, and surprised herself when it came out almost like a purr. "I think I'm ready now."

She posed in the line with the other students, while Will was in the front, kneeling down and holding his hat in the air. Even the simplest gestures were sexy when it was him performing them. Her breath caught in her throat when he stood up and the others relaxed, the feeling of another successful song causing joy and excitement throughout the group. They were all glowing with pride, despite the fact that Sue had pulled the fire alarm. One by one, they left the stage and out of the gym.

Well...except Rachel.

"Wow," she breathed, tearing her eyes from the man whom had started walking and turning to the now empty stands. She took her hat off and looked at it as she tried desperately to calm her racing heart. What was she thinking, fantasizing about him like this? Was she out of her mind?

"Hey, you coming, Rach?"

Her heart skipped a beat, the fire that she had thought she'd suppressed roaring through her body with a vengeance. She nodded quickly as she put her hat back on. "Yeah." She turned and walked quickly, not raising her head to look at the man.

He put a hand on her shoulder as she tried to pass him and looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

It took all of Rachel's self-control not to jump his bones as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in the moment, that's all." Oh, boy was that true...

He smiled at her. The innocent gesture sent shots of burning desire throughout the teenager's body and she visibly winced, causing Will to raise an eyebrow curiously. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't really seem it..."

"I uhm..." Her eyes glanced quickly around the room. A wave of relief washed over her when she realized that they were alone. The others were probably outside by now. She sighed a bit heavily and looked at him, the passion inside her visible in her fiery chocolate brown eyes. "I think I have a problem."

The intensity of her gaze made Will feel a bit uneasy. "What is it?"

She paused for a moment, then smiled seductively and held onto his tie. "You."

He blinked. This wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Uhm...me?" He tried backing away, but didn't get very far before he hit a wall. He was suddenly very hot, and couldn't explain why. This was his _student_, for crying out loud! How could she have this sort of effect on him?

"Yes. You." She grinned as her hands left his tie in favor of his shoulders. "I've always found you attractive, Mr. Schue." Attractive. Yeah, okay. The man was fucking **sexy**.

"Look, Rachel..." He raised his hands to push her away, but was surprised to find that as soon as they touched the girl, he couldn't bring himself to do it. His head knew how stupid it was, but for some reason...his curiosity overwhelmed him and hindered his senses. He looked, _really_ looked, at the girl and found himself blushing lightly. She was beautiful, he'd always known that, but in this dim light...she was so much more than that. She was...attractive. _Very_ attractive.

"Don't say anything," the girl purred as she lifted her head and kissed him passionately on the lips, her hands moving down to his hips. That was odd to her; she usually favored the neck. Oh well, it was what her body wanted.

Will lost all sense of right and wrong when he felt her lips on his. He cupped her face with his hands, his fingers becoming entangled in her beautiful hair. Rachel's hands tugged on his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, her fingers working quickly to unbutton it. She wanted him, and she clearly didn't want to wait.

The man, on the other hand, didn't think doing anything _here_ was a good idea. He forced himself to pull away and was surprised to find that he was breathless. "Not here," was all he managed to choke out.

The girl seemed to understand. She nodded, her hands still on his chest. "Alright," she said, panting a bit, "but you owe me now, Schuester."

"I owe you?" he asked, a dangerous smile teasing his gorgeous lips. "How do you figure that?"

"You can't just tease me like that and get away with it." She picked up her vest and blinked. When had _that_ come off? She turned back to her teacher and smiled back at him.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight then. Say...eight?" He slapped himself mentally for this. Was he really going to sleep with his student? He was actually _consenting_ to this?

"Sounds good." She walked back over to him and traced a circle on his chest. "But I'm not that easy. You'll have to earn it."

"Dinner at my place," he said, as if he'd already thought of that. "I'll make you whatever you want."

She smiled warmly as she kissed him again. "I like that idea."

* * *

**This is my first ever attempt at a Glee fanfic, so please try to be gentle~**


End file.
